


All for You

by borntoblue



Category: A Pink (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntoblue/pseuds/borntoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The gesture of a date isn't necessary like Chorong seems to think it is, but all the thought Chorong's put into it is making Bomi giddy anyways.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> Some cutesy Apink fic, because there should be more of that kind of thing.

In spite of herself, Bomi laughs a little as Chorong says the reason for all the cooking she's been doing is to prove how much she likes her.

"You really don't have anything to prove," Bomi peers over Chorong's shoulder, excitement mounting as she looks down at the basket of food Chorong has prepared. "I'm pretty sure we've established that you like me by now, unnie. We’re dating after all."

"But all of our dates have been your ideas," Chorong is pouting. Bomi can see a flush spreading over her face too. "I wanted to do something for you for once."

"You do lots of things for me," Bomi pulls back. "You let me live with you. You drive me places. You learned how to kiss."

Chorong turns around and sticks her hand in Bomi's face, playfully pushing her, "None of that is quite like this."

"And what is this?" Bomi grins. "The food's for a date, but what kind of date? A beach date? A hiking date? A date down at the park?"

"The second one,” Chorong answers, and Bomi backs off as Chorong picks up the picnic basket. "Now get in the car so we can go on this date while the food's still warm."

Chorong heads to the front of the house herself, and Bomi cheerfully trails after her, swinging her arms behind her back.

"Is there budae jigae in there?"

"Two thermos full of it," Chorong answers, facing Bomi indignantly. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't make your favourite food for our picnic?"

Bomi leans in to kiss Chorong's cheek, "Still a good one."

Chorong blushes deeply and wipes the kiss off her cheek. Bomi doesn't take it to heart. It will take a long time for Chorong to get fully used to affection, and in the meantime Chorong says she enjoys it even if she gets embarrassed. Bomi thinks it's important to believe in people, especially when you’re dating, so she always takes what Chorong’s words at face value.

In this case, that includes whatever Chorong says about her comfort levels.

Meanwhile, Chorong goes to get something further in the house.

"Please get in the car," she calls back to Bomi.

Bomi laughs, blowing another kiss for Chorong as she goes to grab a jacket and her good walking shoes.

The gesture of a date isn't necessary like Chorong seems to think it is, but all the thought Chorong's put into it is making Bomi giddy anyways.

\- - - - -

Hiking is always something Chorong and Bomi like better in theory than in practice, but they do their best to have fun on the way up. They try not to complain, take lots of pictures, and once when Chorong seems especially tired, Bomi does her gorilla impression while scrambling up some rocks. A nearby old couple looks at her funny for doing it but Chorong almost falls down laughing, so Bomi thinks the embarrassment was worth it.

The specific hike they're taking seems more than worth it too: when Chorong and Bomi reach the top a river spreads out below them, fed by an impressive waterfall.

"Wow!" Bomi exclaims the instant she sees it, rushing up to the edge of the cliff to look over the railing installed there. "It's huge!"

"It's the biggest we can see without taking a trip, anyways," Chorong says, smiling as Bomi takes out her phone to take pictures. "I thought it was pretty cool."

"It's both pretty and cool," Bomi says, looking back at Chorong for a moment. "Are we going to have our picnic around here?"

Chorong gestures to the woods behind them, "There's some open space back there where we can put the blanket down."

Bomi wonders how Chorong would know such a precise thing about the area, but after a moment she grins.

"Did you come here to check if this would be a good date spot before taking me?"

Chorong looks off to the side, "I wanted to be thorough."

Bomi ditches taking pictures and latches onto Chorong. Chorong indulges her, awkwardly placing her hands around Bomi's waist.

Bomi wants to say something about how nice Chorong’s effort has made this outing, but at the same time she wants to talk about how she appreciates the effort Chorong puts into their relationship all the time. Bomi's trying to think of a good way to say both things when Chorong pulls back from the hug.

"I feel a bit awkward doing this here."

Bomi pulls back too, though she grabs Chorong's hand afterwards. Chorong has said before that hand-holding is the lest embarrassing kind of affection.

"Thank you," Bomi says as the rest of her thoughts fly away. "This is really nice."

"You're welcome," Chorong looks pleased with the feedback.

Since Chorong's content, Bomi gets back to admiring the view, "Let's take a picture with the waterfall!"

Bomi positions them and snaps a picture with the waterfall as their backdrop. It's a very cloudy day so the background isn’t as nice as it could be, but the subject matter is pretty and Bomi can always get it touched up later.

"There were more people up here when I checked it out before," Chorong says once they're finished with the photo op. "But this time it's really just us."

"Maybe people don't want to hike when the sun's not shining," Bomi suggests, still looking out on the waterfall.

Chorong looks around the clearing with a frown on her face, "It's really just us though. It’s weird."

"All the better for a romantic picnic!" Bomi proclaims, turning to face Chorong with a grin.

Chorong smiles at those words, "Yeah, I guess so."

“Since it’s a good time, let’s hurry up with eating," Bomi knows Chorong doesn't really like to dawdle no matter how much scenery there is to admire. "You said there's space in the trees?"

Chorong nods, "If you want to move on, then..."

"I want to eat budae jigae!" That's always true, but it feels even more true the instant Bomi says it.

Chorong sighs but looks fond, "Alright, alright, we'll eat your stew. Just hold on a minute."

Chorong takes off again and Bomi follows her into the woods. The path Chorong wanted to take isn't super obvious at first glance, but it's easy to follow once they're on their way.

Not long after they start walking, Chorong steps to the side and Bomi gets a look at their picnic spot. It's not a grand sight, just a circular clearing, but it's flat and not too dusty and Bomi can see how it's perfect for sitting down and eating lunch.

Chorong puts the picnic basket down on the ground and hoists the blanket up onto her shoulder as she looks around, "Should we sit off to the side, or-"

"Right in the centre!" Bomi picks up the picnic basket while Chorong's not looking. She insisted on carrying everything on the way up but Bomi thinks she won't nag about a distance this small.

Chorong spreads out the blanket as asked, and Bomi sits down immediately, placing the picnic basket in front of her. Chorong sits across from her in short order, and starts unpacking the food.

Bomi leans towards the food curiously. Although she saw Chorong cooking, she didn’t see any of the finished products. Exactly what Chorong was cooking aside from the budae jigae is a surprise.

Chorong pulls out dishes first, consisting of two plates, two bowls, and their chopsticks and spoons. Bomi cheers as Chorong pulls out the thermos of budae jigae, prompting Chorong to roll her eyes, then Chorong retrieves three plastic containers.

She points at them one after the other, "Rice cakes in spicy sauce, kimbap, and some dumplings."

"Sounds delicious!" Bomi grins widely, and Chorong returns the smile.

However, a second later Chorong looks around them a few times.

“What is it?" Bomi asks, slightly concerned.

Chorong frowns, "I think it's starting to rain. I felt some on my head."

Bomi looks up at the sky and holds out her hand. A second later she feels a drop.

Bomi and Chorong look at each other with wide eyes.

"I guess that's why nobody was up here," Chorong looks down at the food. "They must have known. I should have checked the weather report."

Chorong deflates as she says it, and Bomi doesn't like that at all. Bomi looks around the clearing rapidly, hoping to spot some shelter, but there's only trees and those won't be perfect.

"I'm sorry," Chorong goes on. "I tried so hard and I still messed up and-"

Bomi spots a tree branch poking out only slightly above their heads and gets an idea.

"Chorong-unnie," Chorong looks up curiously as Bomi starts to smile again, "what about we move this all over a bit?"

Chorong sighs, "No, the trees won't be good enough. It’s fine, we can go home, I'm sorry-"

"No no no, that's not my idea," Bomi starts putting the dishes back in the basket and eyeing the tree branch with near excitement. "Get off the blanket, grab the basket, and I'll show you."

Chorong frowns in confusion, but she grabs the basket once it's full and stands up as asked.

Bomi bundles the blanket into a huge pile in her hands and walks over to the low-hanging tree branch. Once there, Bomi airs out the blanket and drapes it over the branch. For a second, she's scared the branch isn't strong enough to hold the blanket, but it holds well.

Chorong looks unimpressed, but Bomi grins at her, gesturing to her creation.

"It's like a blanket fort!" she says, kneeling down to lift up some of the blanket trailing on the ground. She walks forward, slightly, still holding the blanket up. "It's pretty long so we can sit on it and not get our butts dirty, and it'll also keep us dry!"

Chorong still looks skeptical, "Won't it be kind of cramped?"

“Well,” Bomi is a bit sheepish now, “it’s here or home at this rate.”

Rain starts coming down as a proper drizzle, which makes the decision easier for Chorong.

"Okay," she says, kneeling down with the basket in her hands, and Bomi smiles extra wide as Chorong enters the makeshift fort with her.

Chorong quickly spreads some blanket beneath her and plops down. Bomi does the same sitting across from her, and Chorong looks at the space between them.

She frowns again, "There's enough space for the basket but we'll have to eat in our laps."

“Maybe we could use the basket as a table,” Bomi suggests.

Chorong looks more contemplative than frown-y now, which is always good.

"I guess we could do that," she opens the basket currently in her lap. "Let me empty it again first."

Chorong does so, placing the containers of food close to the roots of the tree. Then she takes the dishes and cutlery out again, placing those on the side of the blanket. Finally, she closes the basket and places it between her and Bomi. Bomi scoots closer so that it seems slightly more like a proper table.

Chorong concentrates as she puts the container of rice cakes on top of the basket, but the basket doesn’t move at all. Even once she puts everything else on it, the basket remains sturdy. Satisfied, Chorong scoots in closer as well.

Although it fits all their food, it isn't a terribly wide basket. With both Chorong and Bomi sitting cross-legged, they could lean forward and make their foreheads touch.

Chorong flushes as she notices the proximity while Bomi grins again.

"See? A little rain isn't the end of the world. Not even the end of our date."

Chorong smiles in return, fond in a way that makes Bomi's stomach do a flip.

"I guess not. Yoon Bomi has saved the day yet again."

Bomi giggles, "I try my best."

"And your efforts will be repaid tenfold," Chorong grins, finally opening the thermos and letting the smell of budae jigae waft out, "with a feast!"

Bomi cheers and claps her hands, making Chorong laugh as she pours the stew into one of the bowls and hands it over to Bomi. Bomi breathes in the smell eagerly. It has the exact ingredients Bomi prefers; Chorong has obviously been paying attention.

Bomi looks up from the bowl, leaning towards Chorong excitedly, "Thank you!"

Chorong's eyes go downwards, "You're welcome," she pauses for a second, then looks up and opens her mouth again. "I did my best to make it the way you like it. I called your mom and everything.”

"Can I kiss you?" Bomi asks. Chorong goes quiet and thinks for a moment, still blushing.

"That's okay," Chorong answers. She closes her eyes as Bomi leans forward.

The kiss is a quick peck on the lips, as most of their kisses are, and though it's short it still makes Bomi happy enough to want to cheer again. 

Chorong looks fully comfortable with it too, which makes it even better. 

Bomi stops leaning forward so much to focus on the second most important thing in their fort: the food. She picks up her spoon, making sure to get as much stew on it as possible. Chorong watches Bomi intently as she puts the first bite in her mouth.

Bomi hums in delight the instant she tastes it, giving Chorong a thumbs up.

"Delicious!"

Chorong grins, pleased as punch, "Glad you think so."

Bomi takes another spoonful and hums more as Chorong starts to serve herself some rice cakes.

They eat in silence for a little while, looking through the gaps in their fort. It's raining a bit harder now, and the two can't see the sky to gauge if it will stop.

Feeling that they should just forget about the weather, Bomi launches into a story about her dance friends. Chorong then follows up with some gossip from an old high school classmate, and before they know it, Bomi has consumed both thermos of stew, the dumplings are gone, and they're halfway through the rest.

"I'm surprised the blanket fort worked so well," Chorong comments eventually, rolling the fabric behind her between her fingers. "I'd have thought the rain had stopped if I couldn't still see it."

Bomi holds her hand out for a moment, then pulls it back in, "It's not raining that much, actually. It's just a drizzle. I'm surprised it's lasted this long."

"Yeah," Chorong sets down her food as though she's lost her appetite, but says nothing.

Bomi can feel the atmosphere shift as Chorong continues to stare downward. 

"You like this, right?" Chorong looks up again, clearly concerned. "You were pretty happy with the hike and you didn't seem too discouraged when the rain started but-"

"I like it," Bomi insists, smiling as she tacks on a second part. "I like any time spent with you."

Chorong looks down at the blanket they're sitting on, "But isn't this kind of..."

"The blanket fort's cute!" It was Bomi's idea, she doesn't see why Chorong thinks she wouldn't like it. "It feels like we're teenagers, right? Hiding away from the world together... Isn't that romantic?"

Chorong flushes, "I guess so, I mean, I like it too, but..."

Chorong doesn't finish the sentence this time, so Bomi waits. 

"But what?” She prompts further.

Chorong sighs, a hint of frustration there.

"I was trying to show you I'm a good girlfriend that loves you and I feel like it isn't working because everything’s going wrong. I feel like what I do for you isn't enough and this date isn't really making up for that."

"Unnie," Bomi reaches across and grabs Chorong's hand, threading their fingers together, "I told you earlier that you're a great girlfriend. I love you too, it's okay."

"But don't people who love each other..." Chorong trails off, flushing to the extreme.

Suddenly Bomi knows what this is about.

"Sleep with each other?" Bomi finishes, and Chorong nods twice.

Bomi tilts her head back for a moment, trying to process what wants to say. Bomi's been saying that's not a problem for months, but since Chorong's still worried, this has to come out perfectly. Bomi has to let Chorong know beyond a doubt that she doesn't care about that.

"Anything you do with me makes me happy."

Chorong seems surprised, hesitant, and hopeful all in one. She's meeting Bomi's eyes seriously now.

"Really?"

A nervous giggle falls out of Bomi's mouth before the rest of her words do. 

"I didn't even think you'd be okay with kissing at first. I gave up on ever having sex with you a long time ago. Like, the day after you gave me the whole disclosure. That long ago."

Chorong's mouth makes a little "o" before she says anything.

Then all the tension leaves her, and she lets out an almost shaky laugh too.

"Wow, I was worrying for nothing all this time..." Chorong laughs again. "You're going to think I'm silly but I thought I'd have to... Make it up to you somehow, put more effort into the other parts of being a girlfriend or something..."

Since Chorong's relaxed, Bomi relaxes too, regaining a bright smile.

"I said anything we do together makes me happy," Bomi squeezes Chorong's hand extra tightly. "Believe that!"

"I will, I will," Chorong squeezes Bomi's hand back, a large smile on her own face. "I should have put more effort into the 'believing you' part of dating than this picnic thing..."

"It makes sense that you were worried, and the picnic's super nice. Just remember what I said, okay?"

Bomi leans forward and kisses Chorong's cheek, as extra assurance of affection, and Chorong smiles even larger, no apparent discomfort at all. Bomi's chest feels so tight it may never be loose again.

"I'll try, I promise." 

Chorong is smiling so much she seems lit up by it. 

Bomi could be happy here forever, hidden away from the world and looking at that smile.

Chorong ends the moment by extracting her hand from Bomi’s and looking down at the food again.

”I think most of this is cold now though."

"Cold kimbap is fine," Bomi picks one up and tosses it in her mouth to prove her point.

Chorong picks one up too, chewing on it thoughtfully, "But the rice cakes... We'll have to take them home."

"We can eat them with dinner," Bomi suggests. She gestures to the last kimbap piece. "Do you want this?"

Chorong shakes her head, so Bomi grabs it as Chorong closes the lid over the rice cakes. She starts to take everything off the makeshift basket table and pile the containers back inside.

"Are we leaving now, then?" Bomi asks. She thought they could maybe cuddle and chat some more, huddled up together as they are.

"I think we should leave, I mean," Chorong looks at the rain, "if we sit here any longer the blanket might soak through."

Bomi makes a face. That hadn't occurred to her. A soggy blanket fort really sounds like no fun.

"Let's get going then," Bomi gets to her feet easily, a skill honed after years of dance, and Chorong struggles for a second before she stands up too, taking the picnic basket in her hands again.

Bomi laughs because they must look silly with the blanket draped over their heads. Chorong busies herself with trying to arrange the blanket so that the two of them can see.

That seems hard with only one hand, so Bomi helps hold it up too, and soon enough the two of them have it draped over them like a strange two person shawl.

Bomi imagines they're both glad nobody else is up here.

"We'll have to make it quick," Chorong sets off as she says it and Bomi follows. "There's still a chance it'll soak through before we get down."

They end up practically jogging down the hiking route, slowing only when Chorong gets too scared, but by the time they get to the parking lot, the blanket is soaked anyways.

They toss it and the basket into the back quickly, practically diving for the shelter of the car themselves.

Bomi laughs breathlessly as they sit down. They’re both a bit damp but not too worse for wear. Better than they would have been without the blanket at any rate.

"I really should have checked the weather report," Chorong says as she leans on the steering wheel, laughing with a bit of defeat.

"It was fun though," Bomi says, lightly shoving Chorong with her shoulder. "Rain or no rain, it was fun."

"Since it was with me?" Chorong looks up hopefully, and Bomi beams.

"Exactly! You're getting it now!"

Chorong smiles back, “Yeah."

There's a beat of silence. Chorong stares for a moment, still smiling, then shakes her head to herself and reaches for her car keys.

Bomi leans back in her seat, grinning as she thinks over the afternoon.

"It would be nice if you planned another date sometime though."

"Too difficult, not again," Chorong grins teasingly too. "Since you're happy with just me we don't need dates anymore. Never again will we leave the house for reasons other than work or our friends."

"House dates, then," Bomi leans close to Chorong and pokes her shoulder. "Planned by you."

Chorong swats her away, "I'm driving, stop it."

Bomi settles back into her seat as she cranks up the heat. Sitting in a warm car beside her girlfriend, she feels cozier than ever. 

Chorong beside her smiles unconsciously, and Bomi thinks it’s likely that Chorong feels the same way.


End file.
